Yamma
is a member of the Demon Realm race and appears as an Offworlder character in Dragon Ball Fusions. He is the leader of the Yamma Gang and the final antagonist in Dragon Ball Fusions the Manga!!. Personality Like most members of his race, Yamma is an evil villain who enjoys causing trouble. He views Super Saiyans as dangerous and has enmity towards Saiyans which he presumably develops after an encounter with the Legendary Super Saiyan Broly. As a result, he and his allies begin targeting a Saiyan who they believe may become a Super Saiyan. He also planned to kill Gine when she interfered, though was stopped by her son Kid Goku and his allies. He fights dirty as he attempted to attack Goku when he seemingly let down his guard while checking on Gine, though Goku stopped the attack revealing it on appeared that Goku had dropped his guard. Yamma cares little for his own allies as he abandoned them when they were defeated by the Saiya Squad, showing that he only thinks of himself. He also views the Saiya Squad as goofballs due to their heroic posing and costumes. Though confident in his abilities he will flee or resort to underhanded tactics if he finds himself outmatched. Biography An evil martial artist, he excels at using odd powers, such as spewing ice and fire, and paralyzing foes. Originally from Demon Realm he is among the many fighters transported to the Timespace Rift. Joins forces with other Demons such as Rubee in causing trouble. During the main story he is among several fighters who target the Pilaf Gang while they are searching for the Dragon Balls, which leads Emperor Pilaf to accidentally summon Broly to the Timespace Rift with a wish when he manages to summon Shenron in Area 4F resulting in Broly rampaging in search of his nemesis Kakarot, which forces Yamma and his allies to flee. In Sub-Event: "An Unlikely Pair", he and a team of fighters lead by Rubee target Saiyan fighter who they wish to eliminate from the tournament by killing him before he can become a Super Saiyan presumably developing a hatred of Saiyans and fear of Super Saiyans after their encounter with the Legendary Super Saiyan. However, Goku's mother Gine who had accidentally been summoned to the tournament through a Time Hole opened by Tekka, overhears them plotting and intervenes not wishing to allow a fellow Saiyan to be killed, though they are too strong for Gine to handle. Fortunately, Tekka's Team which includes Kid Goku come to Gine's defense and defeat Yamma, Rubee, and their cohorts. While Goku is checking on Gine, Yamma attacks Goku for letting his guard down, but Goku easily counters the attack, much to the surprise of both Yamma and Gine. In Sub-Event: "Out On Patrol", the Saiya Squad confront Yamma and his cohorts to stop the villains. While they manage to defeat Yamma's allies, Yamma himself manages to escape. The Saiya Squad enlist Tekka's Team in helping them track down Yamma. They find him hiding in the shade of some mushrooms in the desert within Area 4F. Backed up by two other allies, Yamma fights with Tekka's Team but is defeated, though manages to avoid capture and flees to a rocky pillar within Area 4F. He is tracked down by Tekka's Team again and fights them with two more allies, but is defeated, forcing him to flee once more. Inside the alien base, Yamma decides to lay a trap and summons the Evil Namekian Ghiro and Demon swordsman Halto as backup from Demon Realm. However, they are all defeated by Tekka's Team and Yamma collapses allowing Tekka's Team to capture and hand him over to the Saiya Squad. After completing "Out On Patrol", Yamma becomes scoutable and can be recruited by Tekka's Team by KOing him with a Zenkai Attack when he appears as an enemy NPC. Power ;Manga Yamma is able to fight evenly with Tekka. ;Game While being a capable martial artist and strong enough to defeat a low-class Saiyan warrior like Gine (though Gine is known to be weaker than her fellow low-class Saiyans to the point she quit the military and served in a non-combat role as a meat processing employee which may have dulled any combat skills she possessed). However, he is weaker than Kid Goku and the other members of Tekka's Team who had gotten stronger for the Timespace Tournament and by training under Adult Goku to combat the Cells. Additionally, Gine asserts that Bardock could have defeated Yamma and his allies in a single punch, though it unclear if her assessment is accurate as she may be biased when it comes to her husband's strength, though considering Bardock's power which is strong for a low-class Saiyan it may be true. He is also weaker than the Saiya Squad, though is crafty enough to flee from them and Tekka's Team. Techniques & Special Abilities *'Flight' - The ability to fly using ki. *'Ki Blast' - The most basic form of energy attack. *'Gigantic Flame' - A variation of Fire Breath. *'Revenger Cannon' *'Freeze Beam' *'Shocking Death Ball' *'Battle Maniac' - Stat boost with every attack. One of his passive Skills. *'Time Buyer' - Boosts timeline reversal. One of his passive Skills. Battles *Yamma vs. Tekka Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Fusions'' Site Navigation Category:Demons Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Villains